1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loading arrangement, and more particularly to a loading arrangement having robust and compliant mounting member for fastening a loading plate to a mother board.
2. Description of Related Art
An IC (Integrated Circuit) package is generally coupled with a system via a socket connector mounted on a mother board. A loading plate is usually needed to secure the IC package upon the socket connector. The loading plate may be fastened to the mother board or fastened to socket connector. U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,128 issued to Nan-Hung Lin et al., on Dec. 15, 2009 discloses a loading plate cooperating with a socket connector to mount an IC package. The loading plate is formed by punching and bending a metal sheet and is square in shape. The loading plate is provided with four loading tabs evenly distributed at the periphery of the loading plate for engaging with the IC package. Another four fastening tabs are also provided to extend outwardly from the periphery of the loading plate and engage with screws to fasten the loading plate to a mother board. Both the depressing tabs and the fastening tabs are formed in a cantilever manner, which is likely to result in permanent deformation. Once the permanent deformation occurs, the electrical connection between the IC package and the socket is negatively affected.
In view of the above, an improved loading arrangement is desired to overcome the above-mentioned problem.